deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite
1= |-| 2= Infinite is a villain in the video game Sonic Forces. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Android 16 VS Infinite *Android 21 vs Infinite *Bowser vs Infinite *Infinite vs Bowser Jr (By Peep4Life) *'Infinite Vs Calamity Ganon' (Completed) *Infinite vs Galacta Knight *Infinite vs Homura Akemi *'Infinite VS Megaman X' (Completed) *Infinite vs Mephiles *'Infinite VS Necrozma' (By Supersonicstyle13, Completed) *'Reverse-Flash VS Infinite' (Completed) *Sephiroth VS Infinite *Infinite vs. Ultron Sigma *Zero vs Infinite (By Eficiente) *'Zero (MegaMan X) vs Infinite' (Complete) Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins:2 * Losses:3 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Adam Taurus *Armageddon (Gormiti) *Android 17 *Android 18 *Antasma *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Broly *Cackletta *Cell *Cinder Fall *Copy X (Mega Man Zero) *Dark Samus (Metroid) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Dimentio *Doctor Doom *Doomfist (Overwatch) *Emerald Sustrai *Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) *Frieza *Gatomon *Goku Black *Janemba *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Konoe A. Mercury (BlazBlue) *Jiren *Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) *Lord Vortech (Lego Dimensions) *Lucario *M. Bison (Street Fighter) *Mewtwo *Mira *Neopolitan *Nui Harime *Obito Uchiha (Naruto) *Queen Sectonia (Kirby) *Salem *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony) *Thanos *Ultron *Umarak *Vegeta *Vile *Zant (Legend of Zelda) History Infinite was once used to be the commander of Jackal Squad and he was proclaimed to be the "Ultimate Mercenary". One day, he and his Squad invaded Eggman's place and confront the Doctor, when Infinite tried to slash Eggman, he ended up colliding his Blade with the Phantom Ruby, creating a hallucination of Infinite's secret desire: The world's destruction. Eggman saw this and decided to make a deal with Infinite to make him join on his side, Infinite agreed with it. Death Battle Info *Created by Dr. Eggman. https://youtu.be/tbIO4uO7awg *Levitation *Can create literally hundreds of energy cubes. **Hand blasts **Lasers **Gravity Manipulation *'Faster than Sonic' https://youtu.be/Mn6uqp_mr98?t=14s *Superhuman strength *Size shifting *Null Space *Star Creation *Can clone himself *illusion creation *Leader of a squad of Sonic's former villains; Chaos, Shadow, Metal Sonic and Zavok. (Actually all those villains are illusions created by him) Feats * Infiltrated Eggman’s base prior to gaining the Phantom Ruby. * Enabled Eggman in conquering the world within 6 months. * Easily defeated E-123 Omega, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Silver the Hedgehog. * Slaughtered most of the Big Wave Team by himself. * Tanked a full power Double Boost head-on. * Created an artificial Sun. * Is faster than sonic who’s speed is comparable to the speed of light Weaknesses *Powers can be counteracted by using another Phantom Ruby *Requires a large supply of energy *Extremely arrogant, often choosing not to finish off opponents *Obsessed with not being weak Trivia Category:Sonic characters Category:Villains Category:Sega Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size Changers Category:Void Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Light Users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Illusionists